New Pon3 in Ponyville
by DJ Fang Pir3
Summary: Follow the adventure with my Pony OC Fang Pir3 a DJ pony that just want's to prove he's worth something to the world. I'm not really good at descriptions in general so sorry. A Neon Lights (Rising Star)X Vinyal Scratch, Pinkie X Cheese Sandwich, and a few others in there. Basic info you need to know, Fang is a grey Pegasus who lives in Ponyville currently. There you go!
1. Chapter 1

New DJ Pon-3 in Ponyville

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: First Night<strong>_

**(Fang POV)**

"Hey Cheese Sandwich thanks for this job I really needed it, the last one didn't really turn out as well as I hoped…" I walked over to Cheese and placed a hoof on his back in gratitude. We both happily looked around at the party we've been setting up all day, though it's worth to see the happy colt play with all of his friends in the fields near the party area. "So Cheese, what do you want me to start working on now we've got only a few hours to finish up the preparations?" I moved my hoof from his back and motioned it to the remaining decorations that needed to be hung up.

Cheese laughed at me friendly and moved my hoof off of him, "Fang I'm one of the best super duper party ponies in all of Equestria, I can handle setting up a few decorations," he started walking off to the decorations, "all you go to do is make sure the music for today's party is SUPER!" He did a joyful jump in the air humming to himself like he does occasionally.

_What to do now, I got two hours to myself before I even have to get ready for the party… hmmm… _I continued to think to myself as I walked around the party, examining all the people who helped make this colt have a wonderful Birthiversary. I sigh happily to myself and think; _maybe I can make people happy, even after the incident to get my cutie mark…_ In my thinking I stupidly walk head first into somepony's flank; I shake my head and stare up at the mare that I rudely walked into. "I'm sor…" I stopped midsentence, _NO! Anypony but her! _I cursed at myself silently a few times at my realization… I bumped into the biggest DJ in Equestria; my whole career relied on me making a good impression on everypony and I stupidly walk into her… But… she didn't do a thing, she just stood there… she just stood there and did nothing about it. I guess she didn't notice me, so I started walking around again and as time I forgot about my little situation with Vinyl Scratch.

As time progressed my nerves finally started getting to me; making me start shaking like Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, she's helping Cheese set up this party since it's not too far from her home. Cheese walked over to me excitedly, "Fang you ready for your first night, and I know you can wow them!" He told me excitedly.

"Y-yeah," I cleared my throat, "Wow them…" I took a deep breath in trying to calm my nerves, "Let's drop that bass." I bro-hoofed Cheese and walked up to the Disk Jockey booth we set up earlier. I looked across the crowed and saw fillies and colts of all ages, for hay's sake Pinkie even brought a few of her friends with her to this party, I took a deep breath and addressed the audience, "Fillies and gentlecolts, are we ready to party?!" An ear deafening noise erupted from the crowd, "Alright, who knows the tale of the midnight bash?" A hush silence fell over the crowed as they awaited the answer, "Well I'll tell you it, right now!" My right hoof starts flipping switches all over the turntable, creating a slow ominous beat… I cleared my throat for one last time and sang my heart out mixing my voice with the beat.

_**The moon stays high tonight, **_

_**Casting over every colt and mare…**_

_**We can party on through the night,**_

_**Until the sunlight breaks us down**_

_**When the light hits... I… Drop… the bass!**_

I started fiddling with all the settings I adjusted to the booth and made my bass drop perfect… well not really, it could have been better but it was a good first try.

_**We burn up our hoofs, dancing like we don't care**_

_**It's giant rave-like scene, hearing all of our screams**_

_**Screams of pure delight and screams of joy**_

Right when I finished that line I flipped back some switches creating beats even Vinyl Scratch could dance to. I slowed down the beats after the song, and tried to talk to the crowed, "Okay everypony, you all still up for another?!" An even larger eruption of approval rang from the crowd; I might have even heard Fluttershy say yay… though it might have just been the wind. "Everypony this one's going out to all of those special someponies out there… So grab yours and hold them close this one's going to be slow…" A few ponies stayed standing hoping somepony would come to them, and after a little if nopony did they walked off. _I remember when I was like that… this morning, last night… always… _I shook my head trying to get out the depressing thoughts. "Okay everypony, even if they are not your special somepony grab a partner whether it be family, friend, or other nopony deserves to be alone during this one. I put in a CD and walked out of the booth.

"Hey nice song choice Fang," I looked over at Cheese Sandwich, who to my surprise was dancing with Pinkie, "I really liked the first song, it was super duper party-rific!" Pinkie nodded in agreement with her normal huge smile on her face.

"Thanks guys that means a lot," I thought about how I just put on a couple song, "I'll leave you guys to your dancing, hope you have fun." And with that I walked off to the refreshments table to get me something to drink, singing really takes its toll on a pony.

"Hey Disc Jockey," I didn't even turn around just nodded my head so they understood I heard them, whoever it was. "That song… uh The Midnight Bash you called it, heh it reminded me of something I wrote a while back." That was the phrase that caught my interest, _something they wrote?_ The thought pondered me for a while, but I shrugged it off.

When they said something they wrote only one pony came to mind, Vinyl Scratch… I quickly turned around to not see Vinyl Scratch but somepony completely different. It was a unicorn, and the by the look of him, he was a DJ most likely. "Uh who are you?" I looked at the unicorn with a most confused face.

"How do you no know who I am?!" He seemed to be really shocked, "I am Neon Lights! One of the best DJ ponies in Equestria, who are you?"

I could feel my legs try to buckle in on me, but I didn't want to seem weak to this guy, "I-I-I'm…" I cleared my throat and straightened my legs and stomped one hoof, "I'm Fang Pir3 and that's Pir3 with a 3 not an E."

He nodded his head in approval and gave a small grin, "Well Fang Pir3, if you ever plan on making yourself more bits then working with that goofball," he motioned over to Cheese Sandwich with his horn which started glowing with his magic, "Then give me a call if you ever visit Canterlot," a small card floated over to me, I caught it in my mouth and nodded. "Catch you on the wub side Fang…" and with that Neon Lights walked back into the crowed of dancing ponies.

I was conflicted with the thoughts that passed through my head, _Should I go...? What about Cheese Sandwich he gave me a job and friendship when I had nothing… But I do need more bits then what he can pay me… Maybe I should… Should I…?_

* * *

><p>Sweet I finished this chapter, hope you guys like it!<p>

Also remember to Rate and Review, but please be a little gentle this is my first fanfic and it's the first time I've ever wrote anything pertaining to MLP. Well that's all I got to say, have an amazing day and don't wub yourself peace!


	2. Chapter 2

New DJ Pon-3 in Ponyville

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3_

_Also, I think there was a little confusion about Fang in the last chapter; Fang is a grey male pegasus with golden eyes, whose cutie mark is a pair of vampire fangs entangled in a pair of DJ headphones, so sorry about any possible confusion hope this clears everything. Don't wub yourself and now off to the next chapter! _

_**Chapter 2: Aid of the Rare Kind**_

**(Fang POV)**

I couldn't really grasp what just happened, apparently one of the most famous DJ ponies in all of Equestria offered me a job, and not just any job but a position where I get to do what I love… but that also means losing the only friend I've had in a long time… I thought to myself, _if Neon Lights really meant what he said… what about Cheese Sandwich… He would be out of a DJ and out of a job at that… _I stomped my hoof a few times, flapped my wings once, and finally knocked my head against a nearby apple tree once or twice. "You really shouldn't do that; it will mess up your mane." I instinctively turn my head to look behind me to see a filly extremely over dressed for a simple party.

"Excuse me?" I asked the stranger with a confused and annoyed tone to my voice.

She simply repeated exactly what she said but in a sing song tone this time, "You really shouldn't do that; it will mess up your mane." I rolled my eyes at her and went back to hitting my head against the bark. "Really, you don't even take beauty advice from me, everypony takes advice from me."

Seriously who does this filly think she is, if my mane gets messed up a simple shot into the clouds will fix me all up. But she just kept rambling on and on about proper mane care and all of this other girly stuff… I had to tell her to go in the nicest way I could think of on the spot, "Look unless you can help me with a serious problem I have right now can I please just bang my head in peace?"

"A problem you say, well I am one known for my generosity, what can I do for you?" I shook my head low and turned back to the apple tree and sighed heavily.

"Alright, here's the basic of what's going on. I was offered a major job opportunity that will most likely boost my career to that of Vinyl Scratch and Neon Lights… But I don't want to leave my friend Cheese Sandwich who gave me a job when I had nowhere else to go…" We both remained silent for a good bit; I lied down on my stomach and put my head between my wings, trying to hide from reality. _Why can't everything be as simple as making music, if its good do it, if not don't, but life just has to be complicated doesn't it… _

"Why does life have to be so difficult?" I peeked through my wings to see the filly staring at me curiously… "Did I say that last part out loud?" I asked in a sheepish tone.

The filly nodded, "It's alright, and everypony asks themselves that every now and then. But about your predicament, I would say follow what your heart says, because then you can be happy doing what you do."

Slowly but surely I uncovered myself and emerged from my natural hiding spot, "I-I think I understand," _I guess it really just takes advice from a stranger for you to get your head back on straight, well straighter than before. _"Thank you… err umm…. What is your name?"

"Well I'm a little surprised you do not know me, but since you asked," The filly did a little hair flip and posed a most fabulous pose, "I am Rarity, a pleasure to meet you Mr…?" She gave me the same quizzical look I gave her when we first met.

"I'm DJ Fang Pir3 and no it's Pir3 with a 3 not an E." I gave a short grin and an 'I have explained this over a million times' look.

She nodded, "A pleasure Mr. Fang." And started walking off, but something wasn't right, I've seen her before but where… _Could she of been in Canterlot recently… no that was a pegasus not a unicorn… maybe I've seen her around Cheese Sandwich, he knows a lot of people maybe he knows her…. No it's not that either… where have I seen her…?_

Just then something clicked inside my head, "Hey Rarity wait!" I quickly called after as if she was going to burst out in a full sprint any minute. "Do you by chance know Pinkie Pie?" At the sound of Pinkie's name a smile appeared on her face.

"Why yes I do know Pinkie, she is one of my dearest friends." _That's where I've seen her, normally Pinkie is always seen with a friend or two, and she's one of Pinkie's closer friends! I knew I wasn't crazy!_ I did a small happy dance at my very little victory, though it did confuse Rarity a good deal and I had to explain it all to her.

"Rarity thanks again for all the help with the dilemma." I preformed a small shrug, "Just call me up if you need anything, Pinkie knows how to reach me."

"Anything for a friend…" She smiled and walked off. _Friend… I like that term, I'm getting use to having… friends…_ My thoughts took a huge turn from their previous state of pure chaos to that of friendship… I guess it's all I need as of now… and that friendship is becoming more important to me than fame, and that's saying something.

"Hey Rarity, don't wub yourself." I yelled after in a friendly tone. She turned and smiled, then continued walking over to a group of ponies that must have been her other friends.

**(About an hour later)**

"Cheese?" I tapped Cheese Sandwich on his back to get his attention, "Hey I just wanted to say thanks for giving me a chance, and for being a great friend to me."

A huge smile came to Cheese's face, "It's no problem pal! You did great, can't wait till we have our next Super Duper Amazing-tastical Birthiversary!" He did a small hop in the air, and for once after talking to Neon Lights I laughed along with Cheese, and it felt good knowing I had a great friend like him.

Wow that was a really fun chapter to write, I hope you guys all enjoy it. And I hope you all have been enjoying the story as it goes. All of you who are rating and review make my heart get all warm inside thanks!

Also I am asking all my fans and that if they want to add in any of their OC Ponies to the story I can do it, I already have a few friends asking me to do that for them and I will be glad to do it for you. So PM me those ponies!

Alright as always Rate and Review please, and don't wub yourself. Peace!


	3. New Pon3 in Ponyville AN 1

_**A/N**_

Fang Pir3: What's up guys it's DJ Fang Pir3 I would first like to thank you all for the amazing reviews I got and all the OC's I've already received form you amazing fans. I have a few already here and waiting for the next chapter!

Apple Lily (Briar 4): Hi y'all I'm Apple Lily, a hard working earth pony, hope y'all enjoy having me around

Night Watch (NightWatch23): I welcome you all into Canterlot…

Fang Pir3: Yep those are the two I have right now; I am still looking for more OC's as well, so keep sending them in. I'm going to try to keep updating the story twice a week and maybe even three times if I have time to. Some chapters will be longer than others and some shorter sorry for that. I would like to thank NightWatch23 and Briar 4 for letting me use their OC's. Also don't forget that I have a YouTube were I do post my own PMV and Pony Themed Dubstep, also some gaming videos. To find me just search up DJ Fang Pir3 on YouTube you'll see me.

Well as always don't wub yourself. Peace!


	4. Chapter 3

New DJ Pon-3 in Ponyville

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3, I would also like to add a thanks to Brair 4 and YoungBlood23 (previously called Nightwatch23) who are letting me us their personal OC's as well, Also I'm sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and other complications, I will try to post more occasionally like I said, and once again sorry, thanks for your patience and kindness_

_Thanks everypony_

_**Chapter 3: An Apple, a Mare, and a Problem With Girls**_

_**(Fang POV)**_

_**(Two months later in Sweet Apple Acres)**_

I laid down near some apple trees in Sweet Apple Acres sometime in the early morning… I think, after I work for a few hours, everything gets forgotten in my sleep. Normally I sleep until around noon, but I guess its applebucking season now…

"Well what do we have here Applejack?" I kept getting nudged in my spine by somepony's hoof repeatedly.

I groggily opened up my eyes, quickly shielding them as to not be blinded by the morning sun. "Ehhh… what time is it?" I had to squint my eyes to try and get a slight focus on the pony in front of me.

"Well it's about mid-morning, and you're interrupting my cousin and me from completing our applebucking." My eyes finally adjusted to the morning sun of Equestria.

"Well Princess Celestia certainly did her job today…" I stood up, and stretched out my limbs. Finally I could properly look at the pony, which turned out to be a younger mare, in front of me, "Uhhh… You're not Applejack."

I stared confused at the mare who responded not rudely but in more of a 'duh' tone, "Well of course I ain't, she's my cousin. Now I ain't trying to be rude but could you mosey along, we got applebucking to get done, and you're blocking our way." I took a couple steps to the side.

"That's got to be the most awkward awakening I've had in a long time." I started to walk towards Sweet Apple Acres, but a single thought passed through my head, _if she called out for Applejack, and nopony showed up… then where is Applejack?_ I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face the mare that woke me. "Wait… were in all of Equestria is Applejack?"

The mare stared at me, "Well you see… my cousin she's out applebucking on the other side of the orchid and I just thought, if you heard me call out for Applejack then you would skedaddle and not cause any problems." I could barely hold in my laughter, _why would anypony be afraid of Applejack; she's kind to all ponyfolk? _And after about five minutes of the mare looking at me strangely I couldn't hold it anymore, I busted out laughing and fell to the floor.

Through my laughing I could barely get out my question, "Why…. Would… anypony be afraid of Applejack?" I went back to laughing my flank off before I even realized that must have insulted the mare or something… _Crap… why do I always have to be the apologetic nice guy? _I stood up and composed myself, "Hey… I'm sorry, it's just nopony is afraid of Applejack she's one of the nicest ponies I know," but no matter what I said, the mare just walked away. _Dang it… Now I royally screwed up… I have to fix this._ I stretched out my wings and glided up behind the mare, "Hey, can I just talk to you for a minute?"

"What would a citypony like you need to ask me?!" _Wow I really made her mad…_ I hovered for a little, dumbfounded at what just happened… _Did I really piss her off so bad that she's that angry with me? _

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry… I shouldn't have laughed at you… I'm sorry." I glided to the ground in front of the mare and held out my hoof, "I'm Fang Pir3 and I hope you can accept my apology."

She held out her hoof and spit on it, _Eww…_ "The names Apple Lily," she shook my hoof with hers, _Once again…. Eww… _"And since you asked so kindly, I'll accept your apology." Apple Lily remained quiet for a little, slowly making a very stern face, "But you pull that joke again, and I'll have Big Macintosh buck you all the way from Ponyville down to Appleloosa, just so you can take up your situation with me pa."

I took a large gulp of spit and swallowed it like the cartoons do whenever somepony get's scared, "R-really?" Now I guess it was Apple Lily's turn to laugh at me.

"No not really," A huge wave of relief washed over me, "But…" _Why does there always have to be a but?! _The wave of relief drifted back into a sea of fear, "I doubt Big Mac could buck you that far… maybe only into the Everfree forest…" Apple Lily got a really sinister grin, to which I simply replied with a shy yelp.

I was shaking like speakers whenever DJ Pon3 drops the bass, "Well it's great talking to you Apple Lily, tell Applejack I said hi, and don't forget to tell the rest of the family too… Well uhhh bye." I spread out my wings and took off flying towards Cloudsdale. _Nopony can know of what happened at Sweet Apple Acres today… Nopony… _

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

After a short vertical flight I could see Cloudsdale, the home of the pegasi, and home of… nothing for me… I did a complete nose dive and landed in a small pond deep inside Everfree forest. After a short swim I was on the shore of the pond, it's really remote and calm unlike most of the Everfree forest. But right when I stepped foot on the shore my rant mode kicked in, "Why… why do I have to be the outcast…? I didn't do anything… I can fly fast; I can even drop the bass for Celestia's sake!" By this time I was screaming at the top of my lungs, "Why do I screw everything up?!" I stomped around a little, flew up and splashed some water, and kicked a few trees, but something wasn't right… Somepony was here with me. "Who's there… Show yourself!" I looked around frantically trying to find the source of the noise, finally I flipped around to see a scared and dirt covered Apple Lily, "Oh… what do you want?"

She started trying to brush off the dirt, but after a few failed attempts just accepted it and started walking towards, me around the pond. "You sure don't want nopony listing in on you, though all your shouting, ranting and raving lead me straight to your personal watering hole."

_What?! Seriously what?! She comes to my secret spot, my little segment of Equestria, my special place and she just marches in and says that. _I looked at her dumbfounded, "What?!"

Apple Lily laughed to herself and finally reached me, "Now," She sat down next to me, "What's all this you've been screaming about?" I shook my head and stomped a hoof, it's a little sign that I came up with basically stating, I don't want to talk about it. "Well I don't know what your fancy hoofwork was, but it looked mighty angry. What's the matter Fang?"

I shook my head and stomped my hoof even harder, bringing up a small cloud of dirt with it, "I don't want to talk about it…"

She laid her head on my leg, _what is she trying to pull_? Apple Lily looked up at me with large eyes, "You know, you being such a strong stallion and all you can tell little old me." She fluttered her eyelashes at me, _oh crap not this thing, Rarity pulled it on me so I would help her model her new dresses for the pegasi, I've never lived that down. _

I chuckled a little, "You really think that's going to work?" She nodded her head, "Well sorry to disappoint but it won't…" Her eyes got bigger and she started to pout her bottom lip, _Crap this is going to suck._ I sighed heavily, "Fine I'll tell you, but put away that face." Apple Lily smiled very large and nodded putting away THE face. "After a little time being in Cloudsdale I never really fit in and well it all started back when I was a young colt…"

A/N: I'm really sorry I had to do that guys, I just had to cut it off there. I will try to post more and hopefully you guys can learn Fang's story pretty soon. I would like to thank Brair 4 and YoungBlood23 again for letting me use their OCs it's a lot of fun to write with more non-canon ponies. And I'm still looking for more so send in those ponies! As always rate and review, keep safe and don't wub yourself. Peace!


	5. Chapter 4

New DJ Pon-3 in Ponyville

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3, I would also like to add a thanks to Brair 4 and YoungBlood23 who are letting me us their personal OC's as well. Also the first two paragraphs are the last two from Chapter 3, just so I didn't have to deal with a random transition and for people who just don't like major cliff hangers, anyway on with the chapter._

_Thanks for reading everypony_

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**(Fang POV)**_

Apple Lily laid her head on my leg, _what is she trying to pull_? Apple Lily looked up at me with large eyes, "You know, you being such a strong stallion and all you can tell little old me." She fluttered her eyelashes at me, _oh crap not this thing, Rarity pulled it on me so I would help her model her new dresses for the pegasi, I've never lived that down. _

I chuckled a little, "You really think that's going to work?" She nodded her head, "Well sorry to disappoint but it won't…" Her eyes got bigger and she started to pout her bottom lip, _Crap this is going to suck._ I sighed heavily, "Fine I'll tell you, but put away that face." Apple Lily smiled very large and nodded putting away THE face. "After a little time being in Cloudsdale I never really fit in and well it all started back when I was a young colt…" I thought deeply, down into my most dark memories, hoping to keep some things secret to this mare. "In Cloudsdale there are an elite group of flyers called the…"

"The Wonderbolts!" Apple Lily blurted out, she quickly covered her mouth, "Sorry…"

"It's okay… Well every pegasus wanted to be a Wonderbolt, well… almost every pegasus… I wanted to just be a normal pegasus, no fancy flying job, nothing extra and special… just normal. One day I went to school and all the pegasi were freaking out because the captain of the Wonderbolts was going to be a guest speaker for our class and I wasn't really interested. While all the colts and fillies in my class were freaking out I just sat there… thinking nopony noticed… but one did… and then he told another… and then it spread like wildfire… the whole school knew I was different… and nopony wanted to be friends with the different…"

Apple Lily stood and placed her hoofs around me and gave me a light 'it's alright' hug. _Wow…. So this is what feeling relief feels like… no… I-I can't do this… Fang no, you shouldn't drag her down… Nopony could EVER be friends with the different…_ She looked up at me and gave a consoling face, "Fang, I don't mind that y'all are different, all that matters is the pony that is in here." She placed a hoof over my heart, "That's all that matters to us kind ponyfolk, whether you is a Wonderbolt or not, the only thing that matters is you."

I stared blankly at Apple Lily, I couldn't think of anything to respond with… All I knew was that maybe for once, for once in my life someone actually cares about who I am, not what I do, not what I did, not what I do for them… but for who I am… I wrapped my wings around Apple Lily and just sobbed… It wasn't normal crying that was because what happened, but it was for all the years I couldn't cry. For all the times I wanted to but told myself no… finally I have someone who cares for me because of me, finally I can cry… I can let it all out.

I cried for to me what seemed like an eternity, but to Apple Lily it was only a few moments, I leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her, "Thank you…" I unwrapped Apple Lily and stepped out of her hug, "Thank you…" I spread my wings and took off at a miraculous speed. _I guess… maybe for once I can let somepony in… well at least tell them when I have a problem… and maybe even I can make up with Rarity and Spike… maybe…_ I couldn't help but think about what happened with Rarity and Spike, it really wasn't their fault and I guess I may have over reacted a little. 

**(Flashback to a month ago)**

It was a warm day in Ponyville, just a little before applebucking would start, I could feel a nice breeze blowing through my mane as I walked up to Rarity's boutique, "Hey Rarity you told Pinkie you needed me for something?" I tapped a hoof on the door.

Rarity swung open the door happily, "Why yes I did ask her to pass on the information, you are one pony that is hard to get a hold of." I rubbed my mane in a nonchalant manor. "But to get to business I do need you to model some items for me, Cloudsdale ordered some new outfits from me and I wanted to see how they fit on a pegasus." She stared pulling out multiple outfits from different storage areas.

I nodded happily, "Whatever you need," I looked around and spotted something very strange a small purple lizard was walking behind Rarity taking all the outfits she passed back. "Hey… uhhh Rarity who's the lizard behind you?"

Rarity was really focused on getting the outfits, but she heard me, "Oh dear that's no lizard, that's my Spikey-Wikey he's a young dragon." I couldn't help but snicker at the little pet-name for the dragon, but I guess he heard it making him glare heavily towards me. "Okay Spike that should be enough," Spike walked over and placed a small pile of clothes in front of me. "Fang I'll need you to try all of those on and fly around in them to make sure they are flexible."

"Can do Rarity," I took the first of the outfits and went into a small changing area, it was a little tight but fit fine, I walked out of the area, "Fits…"

Rarity nodded, making a few notes on the tightness of the outfit and a few areas that could be improved on. "Okay dearie, now take a small flight around my boutique and then we can be ready for the next one." I followed exactly what she said, and after I finished the full pile of clothes I finally asked her the question that was bugging me all afternoon.

"So umm Rarity, you said these outfits were going to Cloudsdale, where exactly are they going?" I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"Well some are going to the Wonderbolts, and others are going to different stores around Cloudsdale, why you ask?" I looked back at me happily.

"I-I was just wondering since Cloudsdale is my home town, where I would be able to get one of these amazing outfits." I couldn't bring myself to tell Rarity how I felt about the Wonderbolts, or their fans… I couldn't bring myself to say it. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Don't wub yourself Rarity, peace!"

I started walking out when I heard something that just made my blood boil and just with my luck it came from the mouth of the dragon I already made mad, "See you later flyboy!" _Flyboy! Flyboy does he think that since I'm a pegasus I'm a flyboy!_

"What did you call me you lizard?!" I stormed up to Spike, "I am no flyboy, you think just because every pegasus' dream is to be a Wonderbolt that mine has to be too?!" _I don't even know what came over me, it's like all the hate that's been built up finally popped, _I stormed out of the boutique.

As I rushed off I could hear Rarity screaming at me, "Never come back to my boutique unless you are coming to apologize to my Spikey-Wikey!" But I don't care, I normally don't have friends so why would I want to be friends with her?

**(End of Flashback)**

I shook my head while the wind kept my mane out of my face, _I got to go and apologize to Rarity, I got to…_

A/N: Hey everypony I just want to say I'm glad to get this chapter posted back on schedule, and I am still looking for more OC's for the story, because the more OC's I got the more chapters I can have with them in it. So send in those mares and stallions! As always rate and review, keep safe and don't wub yourself. Peace!


	6. New Pon3 in Ponyville OVA 1

New DJ Pon-3 in Ponyville

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM and MLP: Equestria Girls are both owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3, I would also like to add a thanks to Brair 4 and YoungBlood23 who are letting me us their personal OC's as well. Just so you guys know this is not part of the main story it's a little side thing I made that is just a extra to pass the time between chapters, so tell me what you think about it and I might do more. Thanks everypony!_

_**OVA EG #1: Dropping the bass at Canterlot High**_

_**(Fang POV)**_

A cold wind blew through my open window, chilling me enough to completely cover myself in my blankets. "Ah… nice and warm…" But my warmth couldn't last more than a few moments until my alarm clock went off, deafen me with its cries. "Alright, alright! Shut up, I'm awake!" I annoyingly sat up, my black and crimson hair standing up almost completely. "Hey mom, dad you guys home?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and as always no response, _Why I even bother, _I sighed heavily, "Of course not…"

I stood up and preformed my morning routine without letting a single word escape my mouth. I took a warm shower to try to wake my body, but my mind drifted to other things, things like family… My father, Drake Pire-with the French pronunciation not the English… My mother, White Cross, she kept her maiden name after she married my father, some time before I was born… And then there was me Fang Pir3 or as I was originally called Fang Pire, oh how I despise that name, it has no show, no flare, no… it doesn't scream musician.

These things filled my mind with numerous thoughts, _why did you guys leave… no… why did I leave?_ After my second year at Canterlot high I left my family and went to live alone. My mother said they would come and see me… but it never happened… so when my junior year came I signed myself up for school. That was my chance to change it… change the name… I attended Canterlot high not as Fang Pire but as Fang Pir3-pronouced like fire but with a P replacing the F.

So it's my fifth day of my third year at Canterlot high, after my shower I walked to back into my room with my towel and picked out some cloths. I chose my basic style, light grey shirt and pants, my dark grey headphones, and my black messenger back that served as a backpack. After I finished getting dressed and eating a quick meal I walked out my door with my headphones on and the music blaring… But I just couldn't help but think about one thing as I locked up my house, _I-I wonder if I'll make any new friends this year… I got Apple Lily and yeah she's… different but everyone is… I guess I'm stressing about this alone thing to much right …? Right? _

A/N: Hey everypony it's me DJ Fang Pir3! I just want to say I'm really sorry about not posting on schedule again, it's just I'm really trying to make chapter 5 excellent… also I haven't really started on it… sorry, but you can expect it on the 31st that's right Nightmare Night themed!

Once again, I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting that much like I used to my life has been pretty frantic once again thanks to this holiday. One last thing before I go, I know a lot of people like actually talking to authors and all that crap, so I do have skype just don't ask for camera calls all the time. So if you want to call me look me up its: alexsilverworth or DJ Fang Pir3 whichever one they use. So I think that's it, as always this is DJ Fang Pir3 signing off don't wub yourself. Peace!


	7. Chapter 5

New DJ Pon-3 in Ponyville

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3, I would also like to add a thanks to Brair 4 and YoungBlood23 who are letting me us their personal OC's as well. And thanks for the support of the OVA chapter, it is very much appreciated. _

_Thanks everypony._

_**Chapter 5: Nightmare Night & New Faces**_

_**(Fang POV)**_

I flapped my wings steadily coming in for a easy landing in Ponyville square, everypony was waiting for me… Even Rarity… I landed lightly and walked up to her, "H-hey rarity." She looked towards me and then looked away and started talking to somepony else, "Can I say something?" _Why won't she listen to me, _I tapped her with my hoof lightly trying to get her attention.

She continued ignoring me until finally she tilter her head in my direction, "Unless you're here to apologize I don't see any other reason for you to be talking to me Mr. Pir3."

I-I can't believe it… the most generous pony around said that to me, _I guess I did mess things up, hopefully I can fix this. _I have to do the thing I can do, I have to admit that I'm in the wrong, and the only way to fix it is to apologize to her, "Rarity, I-I'm sorry I hurt Spike's feelings… I-I just… I'm sorry Rarity, and I wish I didn't snap like that… I guess the real thing I want to say is… I'm sorry…" I bowed my head and waited for some sort of response, but none came… Nothing at all.

Instead I looked up to see Rarity and the other pony smiling at me with huge grins. "Fang, any pony can say they are sorry, but it takes a truly strong pony to admit they were wrong. And I accept your apology." I took off from the ground and preformed a small victory loop. _I'm not a complete screw up, yay!_ After I landed Rarity started speaking again, "Fang I do feel special that you came to apologize to me first, but I think somepony forgot they had a job to do." She gave me the 'it's you' look and I took her hint.

"Thanks rarity, don't wub yourself!" I took off gallopiong towards the stage as fast as ten stallions, as I got closer I could hear the faint rumble of the crowed getting anxious. When I got near the stage I saw that Rarity's warning was true, I was very late; the crowed was getting restless and demanded their music, and this DJ was going to comply.

I had to shove and push my way through the crowed but when I got to my booth I could see that Mayor Mare was happy to finally see me, "There you are, they have been waiting all year for this and you're late." She gave me a stern disapproving look for a short time, but it finally left her face, "Please just give the people some music Mr…. er uh what was your name again?"

"It's Pir3, Fang Pir3… and that's spelled P-I-R-3 not E." I gave a sly wink and walked over to my booth, placing my custom DJ headphones Cheese gave me as a departing gift when he left Ponyville.

_"Knock them dead Fang…"_ I could hear Cheese's words echo in my head as I placed my hooves on the board, _I know I have friends, though we bicker…_ I thought of my fight with Rarity and Spike, while turning the sound up… _and they try to get me to tell them my secrets…_ I remembered to Apple Lily giving me a puppy face to get some secrets from me…_ But in the end…_ I pressed the button starting the first siren… _All my friends no matter how new or old will have my back…_ I can see Apple Lily and her cousin laughing, seeing Pinkie eating candy with the fillies and colts, "_No matter how bad I screw up… They'll help you I know it…" _Cheese's words still echoed through leaving a small grin on my face…

I muttered to myself, "its show time…" I flipped some other switches and pressed more buttons changing the tempo and the bass, "How's it going everypony?!" A large ecstatic reaction echoed all throughout Ponyville, _I guess we all have been waiting for this. _"Fillies and colts, stallions and mares, everypony young and old gather round and hear my tale. A story of woe and misery, a tale of pain and suffering, it will make you shiver it will make you scream no matter your might… it is the tale," I created my most powering horror voice I could create, "Of Nightmare Night!" It was time, time to show all of Ponyville what I'm made of.

_**All you colts young and old,**_

_**You feel the fear that will make your blood cold**_

_**And all you, fillies and mares, **_

_**Now don't get to scared **_

_**For the Lunar Princess has returned **_

_**To bring your nightmares to life!**_

I pressed a small green button on my system to release a huge cloud of light green colored smoke into the air, releasing little confetti pieces shaped in spiders, snakes, ghosts, ghouls, and even bugs.

_**No matter what her reason, **_

_**She will always make you scared**_

_**Have a royal farewell**_

_**With her magical spell**_

_**Nopony could be prepared….**_

I flipped three more switches causing a strobe light show to admit from the stage, while everypony cheered me on… _Thank you everypony… you will never know how much this means to me…_ I pressed the large red button that Mayor Mare told me never to press because it kills all the street lights or something of the sort.

Darkness engulfed the crowed while the only glow came from my system, and the few unicorns that admitted light with their horns… "Time to bring out the nightmares…" I raised my hoof to flip the final switch that creates the grand finally… a finally of nightmares…

_**Now everypony look up to the sky**_

_**You can see Princess Luna's ultimate disguise **_

_**Hidden within**_

_**It lies deep inside**_

_**The horror of Nightmare Moon**_

_**Comes out tonight**_

The time finally came, I flipped the switch causing a picture of Nightmare Moon to be casted over the moon, creating the illusion of her return to Equestria, it was all fake of course, but Pinkie and the younger ponies thought it was real, and well I guess part of me laughed on the inside. But the rest of the crowed loved it, all I could hear was cheers when the picture of Nightmare Moon was casted over the moon, it was perfect… just perfect. "Thank you everypony…" I started replaying some prerecorded music and walked away from my booth letting the crowed swarm around me… _Nightmare Night truly is my favorite night… everything just seems to go right…_

A/N: Hey everypony I just want to say I'm glad to get this chapter posted back on schedule, and I am still looking for more OC's for the story, because the more OC's I got the more chapters I can have with them in it. So send in those mares and stallions! I hope you all have a freighting and candy filled Nightmare Night (if you all celebrate Halloween, if not just do your own thing I don't judge), and as always rate and review, keep safe and don't wub yourself. Peace!


	8. UPDATE!

_**A/N #2**_

**Fang Pir3:** Hey what's up everypony DJ Fang Pir3 here and I have a few things to talk about.

**1.**I know that I've been missing update deadlines and well I'm sorry, I know it sounds like excuses but I am dealing with school, family, love life, friends, and my school's Rep. Theater One Acts I am a part of. I'm super sorry everypony for the delays but I do have the next chapter for _New Pon3 in Ponyville _all written out, just not typed. I hope you all understand and thank you for your kindness.

**2.** I am going to start a small project that will be random update times, just a side project while I work on my primary one. It will be called_My Little Hero: Justice is Magic, _as you can guess it's a superhero themed story mainly based around the Avengers and other Marvel superheroes and such, but it can include DC and Capcom heroes if you guys want.

**2.5) **This will be a very reader oriented story, I want feedback and ideas from you guys if you can please its stressful coming up with ideas and this is going to be one that you all will have to help me out with.

**2.75) **The story will be written like an action movie, if you see **(Fang POV Narrator) **below the chapter's title it is going to be a moment where Fang Narrates what is happening at that point in time.

**2.9)** The A/N part of every story will have something like this in it:

**Starring:**

DJ Fang Pir3 (DJ Fang Pir3) as Fang Stark/Iron Stallion

OC Pony's Name (Author's name) as Superhero's real name/Superhero Name

** 2.9 cont.) **This allows you, the reader, to see who all is in the chapter and who all has been added to the story.

**3)** The only superhero you cannot choose is Tony Stark/Iron Man, I'm sorry but I have already chosen to be Iron Man, my favorite super hero, so any other superhero is open.

**4)** Just send me a PM or write a review **on this chapter** that states your OC pony and the superhero you wish to be and a description of your pony.

** 5)** And last but not least, thank you everypony for sticking with the story even though I have been absent for a little. Thank you all.


	9. Chapter 6

New DJ Pon-3 in Ponyville

By: DJ Fang Pir3

_A/N: MLP: FIM is owned by Hasbro_

_The only thing that I own is my OC Fang Pir3, I would also like to add a thanks to Brair 4 and YoungBlood23 who are letting me us their personal OC's as well. Thanks for the support and continued reading with my absences, it is greatly appreciated._

_Thanks everypony._

_**Chapter 6: A Mare in Need is a Friend Indeed**_

_**(Fang POV)**_

**(2 Days Earlier, Five days after Nightmare Night)**

It was quite, not a single cloud in the sky, and everything was serene… _I love days like this, so peaceful, hmmm… No… It needs more bass drops… _A small witty grin appeared on my face, and I started humming to a small tune I'm making, suddenly a load knock echoed through my cottage. "Who in the name of Celestia would be knocking at," I looked over at my clock, "at four in the afternoon?"

I could faintly hear a soft voice coming from the door, "Umm excuse me Mr. Pire?" I couldn't help but wince at the sound of my 'real' last name, _how many times do I have to correct everypony? _The voice returned, "May I come in?"

I walked up to the door and cracked it open, the mare I saw on the other side of the door was nopony I have ever seen before, "Uh… who in the name of the heavenly base drop are you?"

I could tell she mentally facehoofed, "Oh yes I'm sorry I guess I have forgotten my manors, I'm Cheerilee, the colts and fillies school teacher." _Why would a teacher need the help of a disc jockey like me? _I mentally facehoofed as well, _Shut up Fang just roll with it; maybe she needs a DJ for a school dance or something. _"Uh Mr. Pire are you okay?"

I winced again, "I-It's Pir3 with a three not an E… And please just call me Fang everypony does."

"Okay Mr. Fang… Pir3," She hesitated on my last name… _Of course._ "May I come in?" I nodded, opened up my door fully and stepped out of her way. She walked in happily, "You have a really nice cottage Mr… Pire" Cheerilee was right I did, it was a small cottage, not too big, not too small, just right for a bachelor DJ pony. I tried to decorate it a little, some posters of other musicians on the wall, a black leather couch, and a small cot in the bedroom for me to sleep on, you could say it was pretty cozy.

Once more I winced at the name… _Just take the compliment Fang, just take the compliment… _"Hey thanks, Mayor Mare gave me it for giving everpony a great show during the Nightmare Night festivities… well she kinda gave it to me so nopony in Ponyville was homeless, but I like my explanation better," She nodded, "so make yourself comfortable." I motioned with my left wing for her to sit wherever she wished, even though the options were a small kitchen chair, the couch, and the floor… She chose the couch. "So why would a teacher like yourself need a DJ like me?" She took a second to respond, "Don't tell me, you have a crush on this stallion, a crush that must be kept a secret or the papers would be scandalous of our good names," I preformed a small dramatic faint, catching myself with my wings, "I know I am quite a fetching stallion, and you are quite charming yourself, but I have to decline," She looked very shocked at my actions and me hovering near here with my head turned away and my hoof over my heart didn't help. Slowly I hovered over to the couch and plopped down next to her, her expression was priceless; I couldn't help but give out a small laugh before getting back to business, "I'm just kidding, what can I help you with?"

Cheerilee laughed hesitantly, after some awkward silence she finally spoke, "Well Mr. Fang since you asked, I need somepony of your… Er… profession to perform al small showing for the students… they extremely enjoyed your performance on Nightmare Night and would like to see you perform again. Would you do it? If not for the students for the mare you just made feel overly embarrassed."

I lightly tapped my hoof on my face a couple times and thought it over, _I won't be getting pain, but it is for the young ones… And Cheerilee would owe me one, and I don't have anyone to spend Hearth's Warming eve with since Apple Lily is going to spend it with the apples, it would be nice to spend it with somepony other than myself in a mirror…. Plan forming! _ I waited a moment before answering her, "Okay I'll do it…" Her face lit up like Pinkie's when her and Cheese would start a party, "But!" after that word her face dropped like the bass, "I have a small request," She nodded for me to continue, "Would you care and spend Hearth's Warming Eve with me?" I gave a simi-warm smile to her.

She contemplated the terms of my agreement for a little, "Okay I'll do that… but only for the students."

"Alirght sounds like a deal!" I stood up, "So Cheerliee when you need me?"

"In two days be down at the school by noon, thank you Mr." She paused for a second, "Fang… Thank you Fang." I nodded and she left soon after.

(Present Day: Seven Days after Nightmare Night)

"What's up everypony?!" I was standing in front of a class of fillies and colts, and they were ecstatic. I guess they don't get to see a live performance every day. "No I normally don't do this, but since your amazing teacher kindly asked me to come here I'll give you all a preview to a song I'm currently working on. How does that sound?!"

The students went wild at the thought, _it's all for them… and my newest friend, Miss Cheerilee. _"Mr. Fang Pir3 can we please help you finish your sound?" I looked down to see a small Earth pony colt about the age of Rarity's sister.

"What's your name kid?" _Where have I seen this colt before? Hmmm…_ I waited for the colt to respond, but the other students pushed him back demanding me to play. "Alright, umm Cheerilee could we take a small field trip to the stage? My system is set up there."

"That sounds lovely, class we are going to take a small field trip to the stage, everypony remember to stay together, no wandering off." The class followed Cheerilee to the stage with me following behind.

The stage was farily close to the school, so it took us only a few minutes before we arrived, and as I promised the system was set up for them. "Okay everypony I'm going to go get ready so take a seat and get ready for a show!" I smiled happily at the class and took off into my area.

"Scootaloo please take a seat… thank you…" _I could never be a teacher… never… Not when ponies like Scootaloo and her friends go to school… _After a while Cheerilee got everypony settled down and seated I could finally start filling my end of the deal.

"What's up everypony?!" I stood in my booth looking down on the crowed, "This is a little work in progress I like to call The Pegasus Rock, a little tune for Hearth's Warming Eve." I started the beginning beat I had made,

_**We're flying through the skies,**_

_**The sun turned on our backs,**_

_**With us together I'm perfectly fine**_

_**This Hearth's Warming Eve**_

_**It's just you and I**_

I turned on some more knobs, expecting for something to happen, but… Nothing. _Crud, I should have remembered I didn't have the special effects working yet, I never have them ready until it's dire necessary! _"Heh, uh I can roll with this…"

_**Oh on Hearth's Warming Eve**_

_**When it's just you and me**_

_**All my love to you and **_

_**Every single pony!**_

The beat of the song stopped, _well I guess I did say it was a work in progress… heh, _"Well… uhhh… that's all I got on it now, what did you all think?"

The students were overjoyed, some cheered, but I think Cheerilee was the loudest out of everypony. We got the students back to the school and let them go home early today. "Thank you again Fang, it meant a lot to them, especially the sneak peak aspect…" She paused, _what is this mare thinking? _ "So Fang, I have a question and feel free to not answer, but do you have any special somepony in your life, the song made it sound like you did?"

I didn't know how to respond, but my face did, I could feel my cheeks getting warm and start glowing red. "Uhhh… w-well you see… I… I… Don't…" I took a deep breath calming my nerves just a bit, "I have a few friends that are mares, but none of them are my special somepony."

She nodded, "Well I'm sure you'll find a special someponoy of your own." She thanked me again and walked off, _what in the name of Celestia just happened?!_

I felt a small raindrop hit my face and roll down to the ground, _Rain? But it was perfectly sunny a moment ago… _ My gaze drifted towards Canterlot, _what in the name of…_

My thought was interrupted by a loud ear deafening screech, I used my hooves to cover my ears, but it was no use the sound was too loud. The screeching stopped and a booming voice echoed through the school yard, "Young one!" I looked around searching for its source… But it found me first, out of the rain clouds a figure dived to the earth, landing with a large burst of wind, "The princess Luna requests your pretense…" I forced my head to look up... I was face to face with something of myth, a true Bat Pony… _T-these were only of myth right? RIGHT?! M-my family is the Pire's we have been accused of being Bat Ponies for our lighter coloring and shining eyes… B-but this pony is the real deal! _" I am son of princess Luna, do not let my appearance frighten you," His dark red eyes stared deeply into my being, "I am a Bat Pony yes, but I mean you no harm… you may address me as Young Blood, young DJ…"

A/N: Hey everypony I just want to say I'm glad to get this chapter posted even if it was a little late, and I am still looking for more OC's for the story, because the more OC's I got the more chapters I can have with them in it. So send in those mares and stallions! I know it is a longer chapter but hey you guys and gals deserve it for my long absence, I hope you all had a amazing Nightmare Night, and remember to send in those OC's for my other story: My Little Hero: Justice is Magic

I hope you all like this chapter, stay safe, don't wub yourself and remember to rate and review, alright peace!


End file.
